The Realization of Kyon
by Jlargent
Summary: AU Takes place shortly after the movie. What if Kyon had enough of Haruhi's abuse towards the SOS Brigade? Minor Haruhi bashing. Yes I am Bashing the Goddess Get used to it.


**The Realization of Kyon**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well this is my first Melancholy of Haruhi fic so please be nice to me this takes place shortly after the movie. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Haruhi or any characters in the series._

Kyon's POV

_It's amazing how a incident like head trauma makes you realize how much you overlook the simple things_ I thought to myself sitting up in the hospital bed, it has now been two days since my coma and the dream of the SOS Brigade nonexistence. Although Itsuki explained that the dream was created by Haruhi's powers of reality manipulation due to fearing that I might die a part of me wonders if subconsciously I was tired of it all. I mean I risked my life time and again because of her and I get treated like a dog having to fetch items or some other nonsense.

I am a normal human being, I don't have any special powers or is from the future. I'll be the first and only person to admit that there are times that maybe I should tell Haruhi the truth about her powers to rival that of a god consequences be damned but the look on Mikuru's face makes me hesitate she knows that I like her but we really can't date for two reasons: First, Haruhi has a crush on me but she shows it in a weird way by being possessive and second she can't under orders from her superiors. My thoughts are broken by the door to my room opening to reveal the Brigade all carrying get well cards, well everyone but the resident goddess of chaos herself Haruhi.

"Kyon as soon as you get out you're buying us lunch!" Haruhi said in her usual voice that tells you that leaves no room for argument.

I sigh at her words "Don't you mean that you're buying since it was somewhat your fault I'm in the hospital in the first place?" I pointed out making Haruhi turn beet red in embarrassment _Thank god for blackmail and guilt trips_ I mentally crowed to myself.

Itsuki handed me a card "By the way I took the liberty of having your little sis stay with me while you were out cold." he said to me, I mentally slap myself for forgetting my sister in all the confusion.

I smiled at him "Thanks man, I completely forgot about her. I owe you one." I said gratefully to the hidden esper.

Itsuki waved his hand dismissively "Nah, I don't mind really. In fact I'm planning on bringing her here tomorrow. Yuki has taken a liking to the chibi." he said making the alien girl quirk an eyebrow before stepping forward.

"This is for you." she said handing me a shopping bag I reach in and pull out a thick book obviously a late Christmas gift.

I smile at the gesture "Thank you Yuki." I said earning a ghost of a smile hidden from the others Mikuru smiles at me and handed me a framed photo of the Brigade from the Christmas party.

I smile sadly "Hey Mikuru can I talk to you in private?" I ask her catching Haruhi's attention and not in a good way.

"Kyon, you have better not try and seduce Mikuru!" she practically screeched but Itsuki decided to grab her and restrain her before my stay in the hospital becomes extended.

"Haruhi shut up!" I snapped at her earning various looks of surprise "I'm sick and tired at how you treat me and the others. You force Mikuru into costumes, make Itsuki a lapdog and treat me like a doormat, Yuki is spared from you because she's quiet and you like to listen to yourself talk. Well I think it's time to listen for a change, I hereby resign from the SOS Brigade effective immediately." I said making the Brigade look at me in shock.

"Y-you can't resign!" Haruhi stuttered trying to speak in her normal voice.

"The hell I can't! Every time we investigate something I nearly die or our friends risk themselves trying to save us. I've had enough Haruhi I have a little sister that I take care of by myself, and do you know what scares me the most? It's that one day that I won't walk through that living room door to see the smiling face of my sister. I'm done with this." I spoke in a bitter voice silencing everyone in the room as tears threaten to spill Mikuru gently grabs me and I almost broke down as she hugs me.

"Haruhi please leave the room. I'll talk to you later." Mikuru said as the rest of the Brigade frog march Haruhi out of the room before the apocalypse begins and I would be at ground zero. Mikuru shuts the door behind her and heads towards me "Did you really mean that Kyon? Do you really want to quit the Brigade?" the time traveler asks me.

I sigh "Yeah Mikuru, I meant every word. I had to restrain myself from telling her that it was her fault that we nearly get killed every other week due to her powers. I would've exposed you guys, I mean I'm just a normal human forced to join a club filled with people that aren't. I guess deep down I wanted out of the chaos that is Haruhi." I said as I break down in front of her.

Mikuru gently cups my face wiping away my tears "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I was a normal girl." she spoke softly as she kisses me on the cheek "You do know that Haruhi is possibly going to destroy the world if we don't do something right?" she said making me groan in irritation.

"I know, I may have jump started a premature Armageddon by lashing out at her like that. But I can't let her push us around like that." I pointed out to her making her droop her head "But it was worth it in my opinion. Every now and then someone has to defy a god, or in this case a goddess of chaos named Haruhi Suzumiya." I said jokingly earning a giggle from her as my mood turns pensive.

"If it's any consolation Kyon I think that you were very brave for standing up for me. Even though it wasn't necessary." Mikuru said with a slight blush.

"I care about you Mikuru very much and I would like to take you out to dinner sometime." I said earning a full blush on Mikuru's face.

"But what about Haruhi? And my mission?" Mikuru said.

"What about them? Haruhi needs a reality check and as for your mission screw it! You deserve some happiness in your life." I said to her as the two of us lean in for a kiss.

_One week later…_

I stand outside of the SOS Brigade's room with Mikuru's hand clasping mine, now I know I said I quit the Brigade but according to Mikuru it seems that Haruhi is suffering from depression so for her sake I'm here, I knock on the door and enter the room.

"Hey I'm back." I said catching the attention of the remaining members of the Brigade especially Haruhi.

"Kyon? I thought you said you'd quit?" Itsuki said as Yuki watched on passively.

"Well Mikuru asked me to help Haruhi otherwise I wouldn't be here." I said catching Haruhi's attention.

"You'll rejoin the SOS Brigade?" Haruhi asks hopefully.

"I'll agree to rejoin under these conditions: First, Mikuru and I are now a couple and I would rather not see any jealousy on your part Haruhi, Second: If Mikuru is going to wear a costume then it has to be tasteful and you will not force her into one. And finally I want assurances that when we head out to investigate a phenomena that we will survive the encounter with at least minor injuries, these terms are nonnegotiable. Either agree to my terms or else I'm not coming back." I said making my terms to Haruhi.

Haruhi looks at Mikuru then at me before nodding "I agree to your terms and I promise that if I violate them that Mikuru will have the option of leaving with you if she wishes it." Haruhi said agreeing to my terms.

I smiled "Thank you Haruhi. Look I appreciate our friendship but after what happened earlier this week I was ready to end it right there and then because you were possessive of my affections towards you. To be honest I see you as an older sister figure. Mikuru set me straight in that regard." I stated as the life in Haruhi seemed to come back into her eyes.

"Now that Kyon's back how about we head out to eat and Itsuki's paying!" she announced glad that I had forgiven her and decided to take it out on the esper's wallet.

"Aw but why can't you pay?" Itsuki mocked whined as he was trying to convince Haruhi to pay for food for once.

"You know my money goes towards research materials and my weekly magna runs. Now onward to dinner!" dragging the esper with her, I smile ruefully as the somewhat normalcy settles in. I clasp my hands with Mikuru's and to me that's all I need in this chaotic world that Haruhi manipulates.

(Omake: How does she do it?)

"Hey guys I've been wondering something." I ask the Brigade members. Haruhi was out conducting research so the club room was quiet for once when something that I've noticed has been bugging me and I decided to ask Yuki, Itsuki and Mikuru what they think.

"What is it Kyon?" Itsuki asks me.

"Well it's because Haruhi is intelligent, athletic and all around popular is it possible that she's using her powers to cheat in a way?" I ask the three experts of weirdness.

"Hmm…it is possible that Haruhi is subconsciously utilizing her powers to perform at a peak condition for a girl her age and providing insight academically." Itsuki mused

"Don't you guys have scanners or something to check to make sure?" I ask them.

Mikuru sighed "If we did don't you think that we would've used them by now?" she replied.

"No." Yuki spoke in her usual monotone.

"Besides, it is also possible that she's that way naturally." Itsuki finished.

I groaned "Great yet another mystery that can't be solved and this time Haruhi isn't to blame this time!" I said.

Mikuru spoke "It's one of those mysteries of the universe that can never be solved. Like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"One million, two hundred thousand three hundred and twelve licks." Yuki said while reading her book making us look at her in shock at how easily she can answer something that fast and so easily.

"You know what? Forget it this is too much of a hassle anyway." I said as I grab my book bag and headed home.

(End omake.)

_The End._

_Me: This is just something to keep me occupied while I work on my other fics. Anyway you know the routine Read and Review! _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
